The coin sorting devices of various types for sorting coins, tokens or the like have been well known. In Japanese Utility Model Application laid-open publication No. 52-77,797 there is described a coin sorting device of front type having a front plate provided with a coin inserting opening, an outside returning lever and a return opening, and the front plate is assembled with a stationary side plate, a movable side plate and a chute side plate to define a coin sorting passage, a coin acceptance chute and a return chute by which non-acceptable coins inserted from the coin inserting opening are returned to the return opening in the front plate.
Other typical coin sorting devices are also known such as a drop type coin sorting device having a rocking cradle provided with a pair of engaging lugs or pins spaced from each other in a distance corresponding to the diameter of an acceptable coin for sorting the diameter of the coins and means for sorting the quality of coins magnetically by means of magnetic braking force applied to the coins rolling and passing through a magnetic flux in the coin sorting passage.
The front type coin sorting devices have a self contained construction comprising the coin inserting opening and the return opening and therefor may be assembled in automatic vending machines, coin operated gaming machines and other machines easily and compactly, but have an inferior coin quality sorting function to that of the drop type coin sorting device.
In these days, as the use of automatic vending machines, coin operated gaming machines and the like increases, such unfair acts as the automatic vending machines being actuated by use of non-acceptable coins are cunningly carried out in various ways and result in the coin sorting devices being complicated for satisfying the severe requirement for sorting diameters, thicknesses, metallic contents, weight, centerhole, milling and rim at the outer peripheries of the coins in high precision. Accordingly, the manufacturing, especially assembling and adjusting operations require much labor and expense.